numberjacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Almost Human
Almost Human is an episode of Numberjacks Plot Four is off to sort out deformed number 4's, but when the Problem Blob catches him, he gains the mind of a human being, while a man does the work of a Numberjack. Plot Four, Five, and Six are making number prints. Four makes his print, but it's all smudgy. Just before he tries again, the alarm sounds. They rush to the control room. Agent 79 reports the problem: the fridge magnets have numbers printed of them, but the 4 looks all weird. Then, a dice is missing a face with four spots. So, Four is going out. Four lands on a 4, but it looks slanted or italicized. Agent 83 reports another problem: another deformed 4 on a gate. A postwoman is looking for a house with a 4, when suddenly Four appears to fix the problem. Agent 95 reports the problem at the restaurant: another deformed 4 on a table number. While 4 jumps on the number card, he spots a blob of slime, which belongs to... The Problem Blob! Just then, the Blob slimes Numberjack Four and the man at the table, at exactly the same time. Now, they end up switching personalities. Four thinks he's the man, while the man becomes Numberjack Man. Numberjack Man tries being the table number. They're served perfectly, but the man can't go round being a Numberjack! Agent 106 reports another problem: a boy's birthday cake is missing a number 4. Numberjack Man becomes the door number. Next, the man becomes the number on the cake, but squashes the cake in the process. Five imagines what would happen if Four carries on being a person. Meanwhile, a man is missing a number 4 on his football jersey. Numberjack Man tries to solve the problem, but the man with the football jersey doesn't want him about. Numberjack Man tries to sort out the woman with a missing 4 on her phone, but the woman doesn't want him either. Numberjack Man is assumed to be too big to be a Numberjack. So, the Numberjacks want the man to solve these problems by writing 4 in three different ways. Three starts up the Brain Gain Machine. Numberjack Man comes to the girls playing the board game and writes four dots on the dice. Then he writes four dots on the back of the football jersey man's shirt. Then he ices four lines on a new cake. Then Numberjack Man writes four lines on the football jersey man's shirt. Finally, Numberjack Man writes a number 4 on the fridge magnet, and a number 4 on the lady's phone, and finally a number 4 on the football jersey man's shirt. Now, they swap Four and Numberjack Man back to normal. Finally, they have to swap the Problem Blob with something where polar bears live. The Brain Gain changes the Blob to a block of ice. Four returns to the sofa. Back in the gym, Four prints his number perfectly. Then Three prints herself on the paper, only it shows three dots. Then Six asks the viewer to try and write his number in dots or lines or even a number. Characters Numberjacks * Three * Four * Five * Six Agents * 77 * 23 * 101 * 106 Meanies * The Problem Blob Other people * Numberjack Man * Numberjack Man's girlfriend * The girl with the fridge magnets * The sisters playing the game * The postwoman * The birthday boy * The birthday boy's mum * The man with the football jersey * The woman with the phone Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of the number print paper. *This is the first time a Numberjack has been slimed by the Problem Blob. *The girl (fridge magnets) is wearing a pink shirt with a cartoon girl and the word "CHEEKY!" *Here are a few easter eggs in the birthday boy's house: **There is a Special K cereal box on a desk. **A Sony TV set, as well as a Bob the Builder VHS tape (Scarecrow Dizzy and Other Stories), can be seen when Numberjack Man falls over backward, squashing the cake. *Numberjack Man writes on the man's football jersey with a purple Dylon Fabric Painting Broad Nib Pen. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes with the Problem Blob Category:Episodes with meanies Category:Meanies